Destiny Intertwined
by Raven Dagaz With of Shadows
Summary: It been a long time. Not quite. Eighteen years is nothing for a goddess. But times get annoying when you have to bring a vampire coven to Olympus, and said vampire coven comprises of your ex-boyfriend - who still believes you and him are soulmates. You understand that it's true, you and Apollo aren't married, but you didn't even like the boy. One-sided BxE. Mutual BellaxApollo.
1. It's Only the Way you Make me Think

**First major, full-length story. I do not own characters or ideas from Percy Jackson or Twilight. If there are any ideas that seem like they are from other books, I'm sorry, they've just been drifting through my subconscious. This is a Goddess!Bella, and no, she won't have children. As of right now, there should be no OCs in this story, unless you consider Bella herself. It is all written in first person, and this is only the prologue. **

_**Please look towards the amazing author NamelesslyNightlock for my inspiration, in her story Inquietude. This story does have elements of said story, but the actual arc of this story diverges to a different point.**_

**As well, thank you to my beta, NeonEnigma88, an amazing person without whom I wouldn't even have a name for Bella. You are amazing. Plain amazing. With a dash of awesomeness. And further additions.**

**This story is placed immediately after the Titan War in PJO's the Last Olympian. Technically, it is before the book actually ends, but I'll just place it as post-tLO and before Percy goes missing, so pre-tLH. In the Twilight timeline, this is after New Moon. Let's just say that Bella went missing a week after the end of the book, and nothing really happened during that time.**

"English**" I trust that everyone understands that these books are set in majorly English-speaking countries. Aka the same one – America, albeit other sides of the country (Washington to New York).**

**"****Ancient Greek****" the ****Cullens have not learned this language.**

**Warnings – not many. This fanfiction is rated T, and will have at least one part that deals with violence. This is in not graphic unless you count descriptions that have been used in Percy Jackson and the Olympians itself. Not much blood, since vampires don't really bleed. Perhaps a description of a wound. I won't show my ideas about what could happen during torture (blame Torchwood, Harry Potter fanfiction, Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Burn Notice, and…Supernatural, actually) in this story.**

**There will be nondescript, nongraphic references to sex. If you are reading a T-rated fanfiction, I trust you are thirteen or so, and have most likely had to sit through Human Growth & Development or your cultural similarity to such a class. Simply the "I am technically appropriately aged to have sex, being that I am over five hundred years old. Of course I've gotten around at least once. Or twice. Or more." is here. Nothing further. Kissing – there's going to be mentions. I doubt that I'll write a paragraph about every detail of it.**

**Swearing – minor or next to nonexistent.**

* * *

**It's Only the Way you Make me Think**

(_you can't do much worse than that_)

Strangely enough, quite a few mortals think they know me.

It's quite sad, really.

When I had first come down to be with the mortals as my punishment nineteen years ago, I had to keep stifling my laughter at all of the things these odd mortals assume.

Except for the few odd ducks – idiots, the lot of them are.

But my mind had been assuaged during my stay of seventeen years in Phoenix, because people knew the story Renee, the grandchild of Athena and I had concocted. It had been quite easy to create, as I had been placed as an infant, although with my mind intact. Did you think that I would be forced to toddle around and _wail _after I am more than a thousand years old?

But it amused me when the mortals kept on assuming, thinking quite wrongly. They believe that they know my life - the rather boring thing that I had always been. I have not, thankfully. Mortals believe that I was raised from a childhood in sunny Arizona by a woman I called mother, but took more care of her than she did of me. They believe that I had left after my eccentric mother had finally remarried, and that I had sent myself to the town of Forks, Washington to live with my policeman father. They think that after an odd start, I had fallen in love with the dashingly handsome Edward Cullen, a vampire who was indestructible, invincible, and _immortal_. They think that a trio of vampires had tried to hunt me down, but Edward had saved me. They think that my eighteenth birthday had gone terribly wrong, and a little while after Edward Cullen had left me, I went into a catatonic state.

The foolish little things think I am clumsy, endearingly so. They believe me pretty and a nice teenage girl head-over-heels in love with Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

Mortals and the things they think. Oh how they make me laugh.

I am in no way clumsy, and no-one has _ever _called me merely 'pretty'. My teenage years are millennia past, and I spent my childhood in Ancient Greece, splitting most of it to be atop Mount Olympus and in Atlantis. I had in no way 'sent' myself to the tiny town I am in now, Forks, Washington. I was exiled from my home upon the clouds in the home of the gods. Along through, my father is in no way shape or form a_ police chief_, and my mother has never lived anywhere in Arizona, let alone Phoenix. She prefers to stay below-water, in Atlantis, my father's palace.

Of all things, I never have and never had fallen or been in love with Edward Cullen. He was simply…a distraction and experiment during the time of my exile.

This exile, in which, my time is nearing the long-awaited finish.

This means that I can finally be done with this particular, rather annoying distraction. I had only tried it for a taste, seeing as I'd never seen vampires up close.

Well…I've seen them, seconds before I lop off their heads and watch them fade into dust in battle… but I don't quite count that, seeing as all they did was shout and act like they were _so much better _than me, and then scream in terror when anything truly started. There were only a few of these who I could even stand, and fewer that I truly liked. Fortunately, the Forks coven was comprised of mostly those in the latter category.

I can tell what you foolish mortals will say in your folly, though.

"But Bella, you and Edward are _soul-mates_, and you're going to stay with each other forever and ever. You two are _perfect _together. Your love is Yin and Yang, perfection incarnated in heaven. You fit together like two interlocking pieces. Destinies forever entwined"

I am the _Goddess _of Destinies. Believe me; I know what the destiny of _this _particular fling is.

As well, _who on earth or Olympus _would want to be a soul-mate of _that…_thing? Boy, not man. And he has his destiny coming for him!

I am and have never been the weak _mortal _Isabella Swan. I am Elenchamoira, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Goddess of the Mind, Thought, Ideas and Destiny, sharing duties of bringing Fate with Nemesis, and prodigy of Athena, half-sister to Percy Jackson, and of all things, _never a mortal again._

My years and days as a mere _mortal _are numbered, and this all is simply a rather disgusting page of my life. It is not even worth a single chapter for me in my ever long life.

Edward Cullen says he has eternity.

I have more.


	2. The Way you Make me Feel

**In no way shape or form do I own Percy Jackson or Twilight. Each belongs to their respective accredited publishers, Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer. Of whom I am neither.**

**This and the previous chapter would be somewhat incoherent without my beta, NeonEnigma88. And please, thank this person very much, because without her, I wouldn't have managed this all. Wouldn't have even had a name for Bella (I only told that it had to shorten to something close to Bella, but not quite. I might have said something about being Greek. Thank you!) As well, applause to NamelesslyNightlock for the inspiration found in one of her stories. I've talked to her about this story, and I'm hoping she likes how it turns out later on (thank you).**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or followed this story, as well as those who wrote reviews. Thank you, and I'll be sure to finish this story for you all. I must write extremely oddly.**

* * *

_**Elenchamoira's Point of View and Thoughts**_

**The Way you Make me Feel**

(_it's a rollercoaster of mostly hate, and no love at all_)

Demigods are not all that bad. They are my family, and contrary to how I act because of my upbringing and the things that I hear and see when I close my eyes, I love them. And unlike some gods and goddesses, when I get anxious, anyone can see it.

And now I stand upon the edge of my father's home. Atlantis, with Greek fire burning all around as others try to extinguish it. The whole palace is wrecked, but I have other things on my mind. Namely those I love. I tap my foot anxiously, trying to figure out what to do. In the end, I realize that if Camp is sending out information, they will Iris Message Charlie, who is in Forks. It would be easiest to just get there, instead of trying to swim all the way around back to Manhattan. And unfortunately, my proper powers are gone at the moment, as they were taken immediately after the battles, and I am still unable to go to Olympus, even though I have the powers of a demigod.

As of now, I am no more than a normal demigod daughter of Poseidon, of which there are not many. It is an odd thing, but Poseidon barely has had any demigod daughters.

So I dive off of the edge and make my way to the surface, taking off across the area to get to Washington. It takes me less time than Percy would have, but it is still too long for me. Far too long compared to what I am used to.

I _miss _my powers. The flashes of people's destinies overlapping my sight, the feeling of all the movements' water around me makes, actually being able to read minds, instead of just the little surface thoughts I can only hear now, and I miss seeing ideas people have thought of flash in quick pictures around them, I miss it all. I especially miss the destinies.

Contrary to expectation, there are different types of destinies that I can see. The major, overhanging, always-there destinies that have no real words, only just ideas of it, and the short-terms, ever changing are the two main categories. Depending on the person, I prefer either type. For here and now, I just want to know if Percy and Annabeth and Grover and everyone are even _alive_. And most of all, I want to know how _he _is. I haven't seen him for eighteen years.

As I get out of the water and run through the town to Charlie's, I have no clue as to what I look like. A madwoman, most likely, is what I appeared to be. My hair is still disheveled from the fight, and part of it had been sliced off. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough that I knew it had happened.

When I get to the house, there is a silver Volvo parked close by, but I don't care. All I care is the fact that _yes, _Charlie is there, and he might know something. Because I _must know whatever there is to be known that I don't already know_.

"Charlie!" I yell as I crash through the door. It is good that it was open, because I may have kicked it down if not.

Edward and Alice, two vampires, one tall and auburn-haired, the other short and black-haired, are in the hallway in less than a second, but I simply dodge past, and run straight for the one man who I think _might_, just _might _have information.

He is in the living room, the TV white noise behind him to me. He stands up and takes in my appearance, hair and all. My shirt is ripped, and one leg of my jeans has come undone. Eyes wide and I am terrified.

"Bella" He greets. "How fast did you get here?"

"Doesn't matter" I gasp as I try to get back my mortal body's breath "What have you heard?" I ask, grasping his arms as I try to stay upright.

His eyes widen "I thought you kne-"

"I wasn't in Manhattan." I say "I was helping protect my home and I _don't know what's going on, _and I don't _know _what's happening and _please_-"

"Calm down, Bella, calm down"

I am so stressed that I snap – something I know I shouldn't do. "Don't tell me to calm down Charlie!"

He takes a step back from me, and we stare at each other for a second, his gaze telling me that I really should calm down, mine simply desperate for _anything_.

I know that I really should calm down as his eyes dart over my shoulder at the vampires, and I feel the odd tingling feeling I get as Alice focuses on my future. It always feels like someone is trying to kill me in a moment's notice, but I still force myself to outwardly calm down, standing fully up, as Charlie says, "Alright, I got an IM-"

"Who from?" I demand.

He shrugs "Someone named Katie Gardner, from Cabin Four?"

I nod. I knew Katie from my time at Camp Half-Blood. She had been a good friend, and we had a good relationship. I am glad she was alive, but I am looking for others.

A quick image flashes over my eyes, and I see thorns burst through an ice-like pale skin, rupturing to show nothing but paleness, no blood to speak of except a thick, colorless substance. I quickly revise my remark on Katie Gardner. She was going to be important, but I wasn't sure for what.

"She said that they won, but there were casualties"

I gape, all thoughts of the daughter of Demeter's ulterior importance racing from my head as other things take its place. Other things far worse. "Oh no, oh no... Please say that Percy is alright. _Please_"

"I know he's alive" Charlie says, and I breathe again, thankful I had not lost a demigod brother. There were just _so_ hard to find, especially with the Oath the brothers had taken. "He's survived, but I don't know how he is"

"_That's it_?" I nearly screech, voice jumping half an octave to reside inside the ear-hurting pitches. "No, you have to know more Charlie, you ha-"

"That's not everything" Charlie cuts in, talking over my fear "Katie said that they're coming"

I look at him. It is all I can do, just look at him, and get out one word "When?"

Charlie looks at his watch "Twelve minutes"

I inhale and exhale "Where?"

"There's a clearing in the forest. I suggested it because it'd be big enough for" Charlie takes a glance over my shoulder "You know _his _car"

I stare at him again, before swallowing "He's coming?"

Charlie nods.

"Is he alright?"

Charlie raises his eyes to the ceiling "Bella, you _do _know who we are talking about here, right?"

I sigh "It was a war, Charlie" I say tiredly, everything catching up to me as snips of what I had seen cross around my vision "Things could happen"

Charlie looks at me "It was bad, huh? At your end"

I want to sit down, but I don't, "They just _kept on coming_. We pushed, they pushed right back. People were dying all around, left and right. All I could really see was each of them, and just the _horde _that they came swarming in like. It was awful, and it just felt impossible"

Charlie touches my shoulder "You won though, and you're through"

I shake my head to clear myself "I need to know what happened"

"You know where to go, right?"

I nod "I've seen the clearing"

"Down at the ranger's station, alright? Do you need a lift or-"

I shake my head, before I think of it. My truck is in no way fast, and I couldn't run. There was no direct water source that I could swim, and I was near deathly tired, it felt "Actually, can I borrow your cruiser?"

"I'll take you" Edward enters the conversation. Until then, I hadn't paid a single ounce of attention to the two vampires, which was odd and bad of me, but I am tired, and I can't do it.

I look over, and see how Alice is upset at something, but Edward's face is stony. I can't get a reading, because of just how tired I am, and at the moment, all I'm doing is focusing on one thing. Getting there and _seeing _them.

Charlie looks at Edward "No offense, but Bella needs to get to the clearing as soon as possible. She can't afford any delays at all"

"I understand" he says "But my car is faster, and this way she doesn't have to-"

"Whatever!" I snap and rush out the door "I have to get there, and I have to go _now_"

Really, it'd have been better to take the cruiser, but I just didn't care enough, I just didn't want them to waste any more of my time.

Alice and Edward come out the door calmly and slowly, apparently arguing about something. I feel a tingle run down my spine as her eyes unfocus for barely a second. They're talking about me. And Alice Cullen is feeling interested about my future. Not something I need to think about at this moment.

"Come _on!_" I scream, close to losing my temper and not getting it back for a long time, "Edward, I have to go _now!_"

He looks at me, a _look _passing over his face, before looking at Alice, who nods, and he walks to the car, opening the door and sliding in leisurely, as easy as you please. He places the key in the ignition and starts the car.

"Edward, please, I have to go _now!_" I stare at him, in a moment of panic, thinking he might drive completely the wrong direction. But he did go towards the clearing, and he drove somewhat fast.

I could not sit still, fidgeting and worrying at the tear in my shirt, hoping, _praying _that they were all alright. Which was rather sad, considering I am a _goddess _myself. Edward didn't say a word, but I didn't care.

But as it happened, my panic was not irrational. No, not at all. Goddesses must trust their instincts as much as possible, 'tis true. As soon as we got out of the town, Edward pulled over and stopped.

My heart also nearly stopped.

"What are you _doing?_" I yell "Edward, I have to go _now!_"

He completely ignores me and my panic, and asks "What's going on, Bella?"

"_I need to go see them_" I groan, watching as a fat drop of rain plopped on the windshield "_Now. _I need to-" he locked the doors. He locked the damn doors.

"Let me out!" I scream "I have to se-"

"Percy, yes, now who _is _Percy?" he asks "Because I am _not _letting you go until you explain this to me. You were gone for a _month_"

Three more drops hit the glass.

"Oh, so you're the only one who can leave?" I ask sharply.

He winces, but I don't celebrate "I need to go now. Open the doors"

"Bella-"

"No! You say you _love _me, but you lock me in a car like a _prisoner _and-"

"_YOU WERE GONE FOR A MONTH!"_

Silence. Dead silence is all there is, except for the now fast pitter-patter of the rain.

"_And I need to se-_"

"A MONTH!" Edward shouts "We go hunting, and Alice's visions _disappear _completely. Not black, she couldn't see anything. And you're gone for a month and you come back like you just ran through hell and stay for one conversation before heading off to see a group of people I have never heard of and you think I'm just going to _deliver _you to them like a package?"

"Just let me go!"

"Bella, you're eyes are _blue_" he growls "Dark blue. Now how did that happen?"

I just glare at him.

"You're future hasn't come back, you know" he says "Even at Charlie's, Alice couldn't see you at all"

"And why do you care?"

His eyes widen, and he looks surprised.

I shift my focus to everything that has ever annoyed me, including the rain and clouds, and realize that this is what's going to happen, "You clearly don't love me, because if you did, I wouldn't be here. If you did, why the Had-_hell_ do you act like you're trying to save my life when you have _no clue_? Who the hell gave you the right to destroy my life?"

Edward looks stunned, and I completely shift my focus to trying to get out of the car. It might be through the windshield, but I can manage, "Everything and anything you've ever done is to try to control me. You try to tell me who to see, who to be friends with, what to do, _where to be_, and I let it pass, because I thought I could change you, but this is crossing the line, and if I am not in that clearing, I will get there my own way, and _you will never be able to see even a hair of me again"_

I realize that I can use the rain to call more water towards me, but all Edward does is unlock the doors with a sigh. The moment he does, I'm out the door and running, drops of rain already hitting my face. He catches up with me in a second, and presents his back, so that I could get on, but I narrow my eyes. Now I've got even more of an idea that he might go the wrong direction as raindrops pepper his white shirt, beginning to soak it.

I glare "If you do a _thing…_" I say threateningly as I get on his back. This way if he _does _go the wrong way, I can cut his head off.

* * *

One of the things that I absolutely hated the moment I got to Forks was the rain.

Oh, I love rain – don't get me wrong. But the clouds? Every time they crossed the horizon, I was sure that Zeus was trying to twist the knife. Every time they enveloped the whole sky in a swathe of grey, I knew that he was just taking his unfortunately well-deserved revenge on me.

Every. Single. Time.

Because when your _real_ boyfriend is the God of the Sun, it's hard for him to not be around. So what's better to keep someone in exile than simply send the clouds across? Zeus had known that I had stayed in Phoenix for so long _because_ of the sun. Of course, the moment I move, he chooses to make sure that it's all rain, doesn't he?

So as we run, I keep my face down, not looking at the sky with all the grey there is. At least it will cloak the car, I promise myself. And then I can _help_ Zeus with some new ideas to think about. Perhaps Athena needs to find something that _really_ brings out her passion. Crocheting covers for the thrones? Something all blue for Zeus of course. Perhaps she'll even be completely convinced on the idea of Hades having a throne even more. Have her think on the fact that Hades is the oldest Olympian. Zeus is the youngest of the Big Three anyway.

We arrive at the clearing in a minute, and the second he stops, I hop off his back, looking around immediately and forgoing my falsified dizziness I had portrayed from the first time that he had ever brought me here on his back. The place where he acted all high and mighty.

Poetic justice that this time, I could realize my true life again here.

No one is around, and Edward raises an eyebrow "Emergency, hmm…?" he asks rather snarkily.

If I had my powers, he would have been in Tartarus a long time ago, but instead, I settle for leveling a ferocious glare at his head. "It might be good for you to leave now" I say.

Edward scowls "No. Whatever happened to you, I still do love you, and I won't leave you out here alone"

I shrug slightly. I won't be seeing him again too soon after a year. Maybe less, I could hope. "As you wish" I say "Don't blame me if what you see is not to your taste"

As I stand there, I remember that I don't even know _what _I am looking for, except that they'd be coming in well, _his _car. So I look up to the sky. There is nothing out of the ordinary here. Clouds and I can barely see the sun itself.

A fat drop hits me directly on my forehead, and I heave a sigh and look straight across the clearing, just in time to see a small, dark-clad figure detach itself from the shadows in the trees. _Nico_.

I can actually hear Edward's intake of breath from surprise, meaning that Nico must have shadow-traveled, but I'm already sprinting across the clearing to a dark figure that was sliding down a tree from what must be exhaustion.

"Nico!" I shout as I tear across the clearing, skidding to in front of him. He looks up as I get closer, and tries to walk forward, but stumbles into my arms from obvious tiredness.

I hug him and look him over for any injuries "Are you alright?"

He grins drowsily "Hello Elle, how are you? I'm fine, but I just traveled across the entire country, you know"

I nod. Shadow traveling was faster than my swimming while mortal, but it took far more energy, and Nico probably didn't have that much energy in the first place. But Nico has no injuries except for the bruising that I could feel on his arm, so I had other priorities.

"Nico" I carefully avoid gripping bruises "Where are the others?"

He scrunches his face, and a large drop of water splatters across his face. He immediately spits the water out of his mouth and says "Couldn't bring anyone else, and Mrs. O'Leary was hurt, but they'll come"

"How is she?"

Nico shrugs "She's fine, but she'll have to heal the normal way, because we don't know how to treat … her kind"

"Chiron's okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, Apollo healed him. There was a little bit of a…problem"

I sigh, but get more worked up when I realize what he just said "So is-"

Nico holds up a hand "Hold it, Elle. They're coming" he glances up towards the sky, "I'm here first because I can come quickly, and they said that you were freaking out. Just wait and you'll see them"

At that second, a cold hand shoved me away and I stumble back a few steps as Edward rather rudely inserts himself between Nico and I, growling.

"What are you _doing_?" I demand.

"_Death_. He smells like death" Edward growls, face twisting somewhat horrifically into what is supposed to be a terrifying snarl. Well, it is terrifying. Just not to the people I consider my family. To me, he only looked constipated.

Nico simply stares at him "Well then, Elle. You didn't tell me you'd met a Volturi vampire. Didn't we call that my forte?"

Edward does a part-stare, part-flinch, part-shudder thing that I can't make head or tail out of as I say "I hadn't _met _him the last time I saw you, though. I knew he was there, but I didn't know where"

Nico shrugs and carelessly grasps the pommel of his sword in an obviously arrogant threat "Well, if you want, I can take care of him for you"

I raise an eyebrow and he hastily amends "Not that you can't, of course"

I laugh, but he makes a move to actually draw his sword, and I hurriedly make my way to stop him "No, it's fine"

"What, you don't think I can't do it?" he asks, probably somewhat insulted.

I shake my head "No, of course not" Edward stiffens to look at him, and then me. And here the empire he has built falls. "But I just saw you, and I don't need a fight on my mind now" I say as I make my way to stand by Nico, threading my way past Edward.

Nico scowls lightly "Can still take him"

Edward growls again. Does he really have nothing better to do? I wonder.

"You impudent little _human_, you wouldn't stand a second against me," He rumbles.

Nico raises an eyebrow at that "Maybe, but it'd only work if I was actually human"

Edward turns on me at that, and I can tell that it will quickly escalate. "Alright, now I _demand _to have explanations! You tell me this is a life or death situation just to talk to an odd boy who smells of death, your eyes are blue and you seem to have deluded yourself into thinking you're in a war! You're speaking in ways that make-"

Edward's rant is broken by Nico's ill-disguised snort of what is obviously laughter. Slightly nervous laughter pealed out "Uh, vampire? Run. Now."

I blink once, gathering my thoughts. Even as a demigod, I have more power running through my _little finger_ than his whole body. Imagine myself as a goddess. "I believe I had told you that it would be in your best interests to leave after I was here. But you stayed. And here you are _now_, bringing your unwanted input into conversations about things far beyond your mind and you have the – the _audacity_, the impudence to call me _delusional_? I think not. For any questions you have been asking, I say this now and once. I don't see _how _any of this is your business"

"You are my business, Bella" he says, acting as though it is the truth. To him, perhaps, but to the world? I dare say not.

Nico takes a discreet step backwards.

I close my eyes "Back away _now_" I say, voice sounding like ice.

_Inhale, exhale._

_Inhale, exhale._

And I turn back to Nico, completely ignoring the vampire next to us. A vampire that has now completely lost importance "How long?"

Nico shrugs "They're hitching a ride with, you know" he jerks his chin towards the sky "_Him_. So not long"

"Uh huh" I say, a smile curling my lips. Lips that I hope to shed sometime soon. Almost nothing of this body is mine, and I can't wait.

Nico glances back at Edward "Alright Elle, I get he's a jerk and an idiot – actually, it's because of that – but why in Tartarus are you anywhere near him?"

I shrug lightly "I was curious, and I wanted to see how being with a vampire was. The coven around here itself is actually somewhat nice. Carlisle is brilliant, Esme is a wonder and Alice is amazing. Rosalie's not that bad, and Jasper has his own good parts, even if his past has almost destroyed him. And Emmett is just, well, _spectacular_. I would have chosen him, or even Jasper, but they weren't free and I couldn't bring myself to try breaking them up with Alice and Rosalie"

Nico snorted over Edward's rather hurt-sounding gasp "Oh, of course. Your little _rules_, which you know that absolutely _no-one _of your…erm..., standing, has"

I glance up again "I usually don't care for the really good ones, but they've apparently been together for long enough, and they seemed so…happy"

And at that moment, a bright light and warmth washes over the clearing as Nico and I lift our arms over our eyes to not get blinded as he parked in a brilliant flash of light. I instinctively smile as the sunny glow spreads across the clearing and the rain completely stops.

Finally the light diminishes and subsides, as in front of us sits a red, somewhat glowing van. I hear Edward gasp and I keep my eyes on the van doors, waiting.

I don't have to wait long, and a group of demigod teenagers fall out onto the group, half on top of each other. I grin at the sight.

"Honestly Fish Brain!" someone, Thalia, yells "I _told _you I can do it, but _no_, of course not! Why the Hades did you have food coloring in there anyway?"

I feel a full smile break out across my face, something I hadn't felt for a long time "Percy?" I ask as I start running.

A tall figure manages to get up and start running towards me as well "Elle?" he shouts back.

I laugh as we collide into each other and Percy lifts me up to twirl around "Percy! You feel like a rock!"

He puts me down and I quickly run my hands across his arms and shoulders "Any broken bones? Are you alright?" I ask, frowning as I try to place it in my mind. There's something different about the person in front of me, and it's not age. War does do that to people…but still.

"I'm fine" he says, shrugging off my attempts to feel if anything is wrong "I might have…took a bit of a dip in…one of those underground rivers" he says, eyes flicking over my shoulder.

I step back for a second, trying to make the connection. When I finally do, all I say is "_What?_"

He tries to shrug it off, but I shake my finger in his face, a bright smile beginning to appear as I remember being around demigods. And every foolish thing they decide to do. Most of my demigod brothers are rather prone to doing stupidly heroic things. "Oh no, Perseus Jackson. You are going to tell me the whole story, you understand? Step by step, every detail. What on _earth _were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't, and we're all alive" Percy says "So what?" he asks, smiling back just as brightly as I laugh and pull him back into a hug. Behind me, I vaguely hear "-only her brother!" from Nico.

But it all doesn't matter, because I remember that there were others here "Thalia! Annabeth!" I shout as I hug them "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth shrugs "Chiron said that you needed reassurance that we weren't all dead, and we needed to get away from Olympus"

I shrug "Okay, you're all fine, right?"

They nod their heads, and I sigh "Where is…he?"

Percy grins "Something about prepping. I don't know"

I half-smile and barely stop my hand from going to my hair.

Annabeth rolls her eyes "Give them a break, Seaweed Brain. Nineteen years and they haven't seen each other"

And I wasn't to see him for another year or so, but who was counting?

But when the driver's door opens, I completely forget about their conversation, because _he _was getting out and running a hand through his hair like he didn't have a care in the world, smirking.

And the moment I see him, it's like someone flicked a switch in my mind, and I, Elenchamoira, am now on autopilot. My legs have me run to him and my arms are around him and it _feels so right _as I press my lips to his and we kiss as he pull me against him, and everything that I ever had a problem with melts away as I mould myself around him.

The problem with mortal forms though, is that we have to take it slow as mine decides that I could suffocate myself if I tried anything the way that it was when I am a goddess. I continue to hold him though, warmth flooding through me, like the exact opposite of Edward.

I am in bliss.

He smirks at me "Knew you'd miss me" he says as I raise my eyes to the sky before they stick back to him.

"You're alright, though?" I ask, carefully feathering the fingers of one hand down his cheek "Typhon didn't hurt you? I heard about Dionysus and Hephaestus, but nothing of-"

He mock-pouts "You thought that Typhon could touch _this_?" he grins "That's _insulting_, Elle"

"_Doesn't matter_" I say, before adding quietly "I was worried"

His face softens a little, arrogance slipping away…somewhat "We're all fine. I've healed Hephaestus, but Dionysus will take just a little while"

I loosen my grasp on him a little, looking behind me "What about the demigods?"

Annabeth looks solemn "We suffered losses"

"Who?" I ask.

Percy's smile diminishes considerably "_So many_. Silena, Luke-"

I sigh. "He died a hero?"

Percy nods. "You were right, Elle. But we would have lost more if Hades hadn't come in the end" he says, shoving Nico.

Nico looks down at the ground, fingering his ring "He says it was only to reduce backlog, but I don't believe him"

Thalia stares forward, not looking at anyone "We lost Hunters as well" she says, glowering at nothing.

"But this is a time for _celebration_" Apollo says, clapping a hand on Percy's back "It's a bad time, but we still survived. All of your friends have gone to Elysium" he adds "Hades was just being an idiot at the meeting"

Thalia nods "Yeah, but it hurts a bit" she says "Because we were fighting demigods. We were fighting out own family, because of our parents"

I nod "But it'll work out. Everything always does" I say.

"Hey, Apollo" Percy says, smirking "Isn't there something you need to tell Elle?"

"I know" Apollo said crossly "I don't _forget _things"

"Sure…" Thalia says, trailing off as she stops scowling.

"Well?" I ask.

"Zeus is ending your punishment because you defended Atlantis" Apollo says "It's a reward for you, just like Dionysus's time is being shortened by fifty years. That's why I'm here. Your father wants to see you on Olympus instead of Atlantis, because of the Council"

I sigh "Good. But I guess I won't be able to say goodbye to Charlie and all. They've been very nice to me, after all"

"Most of them might not want to see you now" Nico says "I think that the vampire-boy ran off for them"

I look back, and see that Edward is nowhere to be seen. He was probably already talking to his coven about me now, most likely whining enough to drown a hippocampus.

Apollo sighs "Great"

"What?" I ask him.

"You know that vampires are from Aphrodite and Hades, right?"

Nico walks up beside me as we both nodded.

"Well, we haven't had the most interaction with them. But now that one is telling his coven, we're probably going to end up taking them to Olympus to make them swear they won't say anything"

My eyes widen "Oh _no_" I groan as I remember something about the rules "I'm going to have to get them all. Myself"

Apollo shrugs "Zeus will probably have someone go with you"

I make puppy-dog eyes at him.

"I might" he acquiesces "But I still have to heal a few people, and it's up to Zeus if _anyone _will go with you"

I groan as the demigods laugh. Nico grins "It should be interesting. Any chance I can watch?"

Annabeth hits him over the head "You've still got a cabin to build"

Thalia sighs "And you guys need to drop me off at Camp soon. I'm the Lieutenant of Artemis; I need to be with the Hunters"

Percy snickers "Elle, I don't think that the gods will let us up in Olympus right now anyway"

I sigh as Apollo ushers everyone back into the car. Well, he more orders them, and they obediently walk back in before he kisses me again.

Finally I end up sitting in the back with everyone because I knew I wouldn't see them very often again, with the Old Laws and the amount of work I was going to have.

Through the whole ride – which traversed most of the world because we only went west – everyone told me the story of what happened, all of their parts and Percy's huge one. We all alternately groaned and laughed at each other's silliness, while cooing over the fact that Percy and Annabeth _finally _were together. Even Thalia ended up _awwing _at the fact.

* * *

We finally make a stop at Camp Half-Blood before making a leisurely ride back to Olympus, though I still waited for getting back into my proper form, with the pleasurable thought of being able to help design my cabin for my children. At the moment I had none, thanks to the exile of a little bit too long. But when I had more, they would need a cabin to welcome them. It is hard for most of my children to live outside the borders of the Camp because of their somewhat powerful scent. I might not be in the proper Council at the moment, but my powers were still not to be reckoned with.

When we get to Olympus, I find myself staring at everything. It looks completely different, but I could see little flickers of what it _would _be, with Annabeth as the Architect now. For at the moment, Olympus was completely destroyed. Most of the rubble had been cleaned up by the time that we made it into the Throne Room, but it was still a wreck.

When we finally enter the Hall of Gods, I find it close to immaculate, most likely because of the quick cleanup that was probably the first thing done. The thrones seemed to be fixed from what Percy had told me, and as I looked around, Apollo grew to his natural size and took his place so that the only one missing was Dionysus, recuperating or at Camp Half-Blood.

I stay as I am, standing as a mortal in the Hall of Gods. It feels inherently _wrong_, and I force myself to wait to regain my powers.

I am the one point at which Poseidon and Zeus share. They both give me powers, for I am neither of them, even if Poseidon is my father.

"Elenchamoira: Fate controller and Goddess of Destiny. I see you are back now" Zeus says in a thunderous voice.

I nod, and bow my head as Poseidon allows me to reclaim my powers, and then Zeus.

I could smell the sea and ozone through the air as I slowly regained all of the powers I had lost. Sights flash past my eyes as I slowly turn my head, feeling as I see the new thrones that will be there, the quarrels, the little trysts, everything.

A smile curves across my face as the flow of power finally begins to diminish, and I slowly regain my old looks, of black hair and dark blue eyes, with paling skin that recalls of white and part-red lips as I regain a thinner nose and arched eyebrows with larger eyes. I slim as my clothes transform back into a long dark-blue dress that matches my eyes as embroidery-work begins to fly across the edges, stitching in symbols of fate, destiny and balance all intertwined into long threads of my name. In the end, I look _nothing _like mortal little Isabella Swan.

For I am Elenchamoira, a goddess of things immortal, Ideas, and She Who governs Fate and knows Thoughts and sees Destiny.

How e_ver _was I Bella Swan?


	3. When Things Start Going Your Way

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Twilight Saga.**

**(**_**very sorry for the wait…life**_**)**

**There will be completely non-explicit mentions to sex (think of the fading out stuff) within this chapter.**

* * *

_**Elenchamoira's Point of View and Thoughts**_

**When Things Start Going Your Way**

(_There's always someone watching_)

"I rather hope you have learned your lesson" Poseidon says, a grin across his face.

I sigh "Yes father"

In truth, I still haven't quite understood why I was _punished_ of the fact. All that happened was that I had gotten angry, changed a few temporary destinies and taken away a few minor ideas that I had felt contributed to my annoyance. Perhaps it was the fact that I had done these things to Athena, but what I had done was in no way worse than some of the things she herself had.

As he returns to his seat, I stand there somewhat awkwardly. I have no throne on the Council of the Thirteen, though I can destroy them all. They felt that my being under the domains of both my father, Poseidon, and Zeus was fine enough, but I am sure that when they began placing new seats, mine would be one of the first.

After all, no-one should wish to anger a goddess that could make one mortal, or change all of their destinies to something…perfectly awful. Nor one that could rival Athena, simply by taking away the means to think. Ideas are rather powerful, after all, and I have many.

Truthfully, I should wonder what would happen if I destroyed the idea of the Greeks. Would chaos reign?

Oh yes.

"Now Apollo" says Zeus "I believe you had said there was something we needed to discuss"

Apollo reclines on his rather golden seat "I think that Elenchamoira might be one of the better ones to explain, but I can do so well myself" he says, grinning down at me. I glare back up "Apparently, during her exile she went to Forks, Washington, where she found vampires. She ended up staying quite close, and becoming partially involved with the coven's decisions. But when I came to pick her up, one of the vampires, a…"

"Edward Cullen" I say "About one-hundred-and-twenty years old"

Hephaestus grunts, "Young one"

"Not really. They consider five hundred years almost ancient" I say.

Apollo nods "As I was saying, Edward Cullen saw my car, but he left around the time that the demigods stepped out. I believe he engaged in conversation with Nico Di Angelo?" he asks me.

I nod "While I was talking to Nico, Edward was listening. I wouldn't call him part of the conversation, but he was there"

"After that, he left, and we believe that he would have told his coven about us" Apollo finishes.

There was silence until Zeus spoke again "That's a problem"

I raise an eyebrow. Really? My goodness, I _never knew_. Note the sarcasm.

Vampires are a problem, especially because of their central government, the Volturi and their namesake. If word got to that group, they would end up marshaling forces. While the demigods would be able to easily defeat them, there would be at least a few casualties from the extra gifts that some vampires had. The vampires are moderately strong, and most demigods with enough training, instinct or abilities would be able to easily defend against them, but we had just come out of a war, and were only beginning to recuperate.

And there were still those who had not joined Camp Half-Blood, and had no training. Those too young to defend themselves, and the loners. Vampires would pick off the satyrs as well, and things would easily degenerate if left untouched, since satyrs aged slower, and there would soon be too many demigods for satyrs. Especially since not every satyr took a Searcher's License.

"We need to bring them here" Athena says "To talk to them and make them swear an oath. If we go there and destroy the coven, whispers will spread. I believe that that specific coven has ties to many other vampires, including the Volturi and another coven"

"The Denali Coven, I presume?" I ask her.

She nods "Yes. The Volturi will become interested, and many vampires have strong enough ties to one or the other of the vampires comprising the Forks coven that they will try to seek vengeance"

"Did the vampire that saw the Chariot know what you are?" Hephaestus asks.

I shake my head "I doubt it. He had the power to read minds though, so he might have gleaned something from one of the demigods' minds. I doubt it though, because they all were reasonably strong, and he is unable to read the minds of gods. As well, everyone was careful of what they said, up until Apollo got out of the Chariot. By that time, I believe that the vampire had left"

"But he might have seen us" Aphrodite sighs.

Athena nods decisively "We need to bring them in. Have them swear an oath, or destroy them"

"Where should I bring them?" I ask.

"Not Olympus. We can't risk them knowing the entrance" Ares says.

"Where else?" Zeus asks "No. Elenchamoira will transport them up, forgoing the mortal entrance. That way they will not be able to come again"

I grit my teeth and speak "There are seven of them, though. May I request someone to accompany me?"

Zeus looks at Hermes "Hermes may accompany you"

"What?" Hermes asks "I have a backlog already. I can't do more"

"You are the fastest, Hermes" Zeus said.

"Elenchamoira is going. It won't matter for speed"

"Father, if I may, I will go in place of Hermes" Apollo says.

Zeus looks over "Very well. Apollo and Elenchamoira will go to the vampire coven and bring them here. They shall leave in four hours. All in favor of bringing the this coven here?"

Everyone votes in favor, and the council is adjourned as Apollo and I made our way to his rather…_large_ mansion. I once spent ages in there, months as the chariot was put in autopilot.

But it had been eighteen years since I had seen Apollo.

_Eighteen years_.

* * *

There is a lot to make up for.

Two-hundred-and-thirty-nine minutes and fifty-two seconds later, Apollo and I stand outside his home as he checks his pockets for his keys.

"You can't find your _keys_?" I ask as I pull my hair and put it in a messy chignon, an attempt to turn the ruffled look into a bit of a style.

He looks up with an anguished look "I think they're in the house"

I silently laugh as I follow him inside to a place which was rather torn apart, thanks to the last two hours. His house, which I surveyed with an impressed look. We were…rough, I guess, looking at the upturned tables and broken vases and other things. A tall column stood slightly slanted, and painted had been splattered everywhere from a can that seemed to have been upset.

Apollo dug through a half-shattered vase "Aha!" he says, standing up triumphantly as he held a set of car keys "I knew they were somewhere!"

And with that, we walk back outside to sit in the car as Apollo twists the key in the ignition. It is a far quicker trip going this way, and we arrive in the early morning, perhaps seven or so. But they are vampires, and they don't sleep.

When I think about it, I realize that it was now a day since Edward had seen me. What had he been doing since?

We stop just outside the Cullen's' hearing range. I know that the car would pique Alice's interest, especially since I rather doubt she would be able to see it coming, but I thought that letting them hear us would ease them somewhat. Well, they wouldn't be as suspicious.

"**It will be a little walk**" I say to Apollo.

He grins "**When has a walk hurt someone?**"

I look at him "**Let me remind you of when-**"

"**Alright, fine. But still, why don't we just get this over with?**" Apollo asks "**In, show our godly amazing-ness, out, and be done with it all**"

I shrug and start walking "**Because they said**"

"**Oh, of course they **_**said**_" Apollo grumbles behind me.

* * *

_**Alice Cullen's Point of View**_

I watched as two people - beautiful enough that I could compare them to Rosalie – walked up the driveway. I had already told everyone that I couldn't see their futures or ours, so we were going blind. The only thing I knew is that we were still alive at the end of this all.

As they approached, I saw that one was a man, and the other a woman. Both were perhaps eighteen or so. Both were around the age of Bella, though the girl was probably younger. The man was blonde-haired and sky-eyed, tall and handsome in plain jeans and a shirt, while the woman was somewhat short, black-haired and indigo-eyed but pale. She wore a beautiful calf-length dress that matched her eyes perfectly, and was probably handmade with the little details picked out that it took vampire sight to see. I wondered if she knew what she was wearing or it was an heirloom, as it seemed somewhat old-fashioned, and almost Greek-styled.

When they came, I watched as they stopped, standing close to each other as the girl quickly said something, almost too low for me to hear, even with my own hearing. But I couldn't understand it at all, and when I glanced at my family, I could see that none of them knew. Carlisle was looking thrown off by the fact, and everyone else looked surprised.

The man moved forward after saying something back, hands palms up "Hello, you must be the Cullen family, right?" he asked, smiling casually.

A quick flash of surprise crossed my face as everyone's futures immediately went completely blank, but I doubt he saw as Carlisle moved forward "Yes, we are. Might we ask who you are?"

I cast out my senses, searching for any futures, but could find none. It was a blank slate of darkness, nothing at all there.

"Call me Apollo" the man said, smiling brilliantly, a lighter version of Jasper, I felt. Calmness flooded off of him in mimicry to Jasper's own abilities. "This is Elle"

The woman smiled, tucking a hand into the crook of Apollo's arm "Pleasure" she said, her voice sweet and as melodious as a vampire's, a saccharine soprano that I felt that I had heard before, somewhere.

Yet I had never seen a girl like this before. Rosalie barely compared.

"A pleasure to meet you" Carlisle said "My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, and my adopted children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie"

"We're here on a matter pertaining to your other son, Edward Cullen" the girl, Elle said.

Carlisle stiffened, and I tried to school my expression out of the horrified look I knew I had, especially when I searched for Edward's future. I could see nothing, and that meant that we were all blind. I couldn't even tell what anyone would say, let alone the outcome of the day.

"We only need to talk to him" Apollo reassured, and I quickly relaxed "We don't think he's done anything wrong"

"Does this have anything to do with Bella?" I asked.

The two looked at me. I was sure they were human, but they were…extraordinary "Bella?" the woman asked.

"Ah. She is part of the reason we're here actually" Apollo nodded "Just about some things they might have seen. Don't worry, it's not because you are vampires. Can we meet with your son? Forgive us, but we are on a schedule"

Carlisle looked slightly shocked from where I could see, and I knew that everyone was, but we all knew that it would not be good if we turned them away, so he quickly ushered them into the room where Edward was sitting, his head in his hands.

When he saw Apollo, he shot upright "You!" he growled "What did you do with Bella?"

I frowned. This was the man who had taken Bella?

Apollo raised his hands "I did nothing" he said, smirking "That she didn't want me to do" he added.

"_Apollo_" Elle hissed "_Don't_"

Edward was done at that point though, and had shot forward, just in time for Emmett and Jasper to grab him, inches from Apollo.

"I know I'm amazing, but you didn't need to rush" he said amusedly.

Edward growled again "_What_…_did….you…do…to…Bella?_" he managed to make out, half-listening to Jasper as he talked in his ear.

"I don't know" Edward was saying, and Jasper said a little more, before letting him go, looking at Apollo, who shrugged and said something, his voice ever lower than I could hear. Elle replied in the same tone, before looking back at Edward.

"Hello Edward, my name is Elle" she said, walking slowly towards Edward, her hands out.

"What is _he_ doing there?" Edward growled "Do you know what he did?" he asked, standing.

Elle sighed "That's actually what we're here for. We're wondering what you saw"

"Ask _him_" Edward said.

"We'd like your point of view, actually. Starting from about…perhaps the time that you arrived, around ten or so in the morning?" she asked.

Edward slowly sat down across from her, and I frowned as he began. I was now sure that they could do _something_ with emotions. Edward wouldn't have been so easily swayed otherwise. "Bella was acting oddly, and she told me that she had to go to a clearing. I came with her to make sure she didn't get hurt, and when we got there, someone managed to sneak up on us somehow. Not vampire, but he smelled like death, and seemed violent. Bella seemed to know him, and they talked about some war. I think they had both been delusional at the time, but somehow there was a car on fire that could fly. It came down, and three teenagers a little younger than you two got out. They were all talking about the same war, until _you_" he glared at Apollo "Got out of the car and kissed Bella against her will"

Elle frowned "This is beside the point, but how do you know it was against her will?"

"Because we are meant to be together; she wouldn't want anyone else" Edward said calmly.

"What happened after this?" Elle finally asked. Anyone could tell she didn't believe it, but was keeping calm for the sake of it.

"I left, heading back here to get the others" Edward said "I wasn't sure what else to do"

Elle and Apollo glanced at each other "Could you read any of their minds?" Elle finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, while acting confused. Everyone stiffened.

"Cut the crap" Apollo said, voice dropping in tone "We know that you are a mind reader. Could you read any of the people there?"

Edward shook his head "No. All I saw was that all of them were talking about casualties in a war, something they all believed it. But they all smelt odd, and when I left, they were talking some about Greek Mythology, talking as though it was real. I can't read your minds either" he added in a sullen voice "At all"

I frowned again, realizing that Edward couldn't use his ability either. I glanced at Jasper, and he quickly mouthed five words to me. _It doesn't work on them_. He said, jerking his head towards them. I stared, before quickly looking back at the two mysterious people.

Elle and Apollo shared another glance "We're going to have to bring you to our father" Elle finally said.

"Why?"

"What?"

"You think you can do that?"

"-no right to do so"

Everyone began talking at the same time before a strange wind suddenly whipped through. I had an odd feeling that it was from Elle. Just another thing to add to the pile of weirdness.

"Please quiet down. That is enough. We shall not hurt you now. We swear it" Elle said "When we get there, we will explain an amount of things. You will be glad you came, instead of the other choice"

"Are you threatening us?" Rosalie asked.

"Simply explaining the choices" Elle said "You may come willingly, or we shall take you"

"Wait!" Edward said "You left with my…girlfriend. Will she be there?"

"Perhaps" Elle said.

"You don't know?" Edward asked "How can you not know?"

"She might be there. That is all" Elle said in a tone that brooked no argument, before looking at Apollo "Though, knowing this all, it is very likely"

"How do you not know?" Edward asked Apollo "After all, you're the one who kidnapped her"

"I didn't kidnap her" Apollo said calmly "She's there by her own will. Besides, she can leave at any time" he said with a look again at Elle.

"We'll put it to a vote" Carlisle said "I vote yes"

"Yes" Esme said "Poor Bella" she said in a tone that made it clear she thought Bella was there unwillingly.

"Yes" I said. I just wanted to see Bella. And I wondered what was going on with these two people.

"No. We don't know them" Jasper said.

"Yes" Edward said, his face hard.

"No" Rosalie said "We don't even know them"

"Technically you know us, just not completely well" Elle said in a soft voice.

"Yes" Emmett said "I want to see where Bella is"

"Alright" Elle said.

"How are we getting there?" Carlisle asked.

"We have our own mode of transportation"

"The car?" Elle asked.

"No. I hate the school bus feature, and I'm not having vampires in there. They'd ruin the carpet"

"He loves his car very much" Elle told us, nodding sagely "We have another way. Please hold on to one of us. It would be better if four went with Apollo and three with me"

I walked over to Elle. Esme and Rosalie followed me, but Edward hung back "I'm not going near him unless I'm killing him" he growled.

Elle sighed "Very well. You may come with me. Now please, hold on reasonably tight, and keep your eyes closed. Otherwise, you will die. I have seen it happen"

I closed my eyes, and a flash of light lit up around me.

"You may let go now" Elle said "As well as open your eyes"

I looked around. Beautiful buildings and marble walkways were everywhere, and I gaped "We must be high up" I said, noticing the clouds around.

Elle inclined her head "Rather"

"We're in the sky!" Emmett said "Look, there's New York below!"

"Don't be silly" Rosalie said before looking down "Oh my" she mouthed quietly as she gazed at the city below us, over the edge of the marble.

"Where are we?" Carlisle asked.

Apollo smirked "Welcome to Olympus, home of the gods"

"What's that, a moniker?" Rosalie asked "A little bit silly, thinking of Greek Mythology"

Elle smiled serenely "You will see, as I believe we told you"

And with that she began walking, Apollo following and offering his arm to her. She took it, and he whispered something before she whispered back. They almost looked like a rather regal couple, if one didn't look at Apollo's clothing. Elle was dressed well enough for the two of them, though.

"We shall take you to the Hall of the Gods" Elle called behind herself as we began walking after her.

As we came closer to what I thought was the center of the city, I began noticing signs of destruction. Tops of buildings and statues were toppled everywhere, and cracks were webbed across walls, while rubble was scattered everywhere.

"Was there a war around here?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Quite" Elle said. We whipped our heads around for that, wondering how she had managed to hear Jasper from up ahead "There was one, extremely recently"

As we neared the top of the mountain the city was situated on, Emmett looked around "It must have been one hell of a battle" he said, obviously noting all of the damaged areas, of which there were many.

"It was" Elle said "This side was not hit as badly though. It's the other side that is in ruins. Now please, wait here" she said.

Apollo walked forward and opened the huge set of doors a crack, allowing her in before shutting it behind them.

* * *

_**Elenchamoira's Point of View**_

I walk to stand by Apollo as he sat down, a silver-and-black chair growing next to him as I grew to my full height.

"The vampires are here" I tell Zeus.

"Allow them to enter" he says, and the doors spread open again, revealing the Cullen coven.

"Enter!" Zeus booms and they made timid steps to stand close to the edge of the center of our meeting.

"_It can't be_" Carlisle whispers, and we all hear.

Why, I believe it can.

"So you are the Cullens" Zeus says, studying them.

They didn't answer, only looking stunned.

Carlisle finally says "We are"

Predictably, perhaps, Emmett was next to talk "Elle, how did you get so tall?" he asks.

Perhaps he had a death wish. That was the case or hadn't completely grasped where he was. I was not sure, but all I did was smile down at him.

"Elenchamoira, these are the vampires?" Zeus asks.

I incline my head "They are, Lord Zeus"

"Do you know where you are, vampires?" Zeus asks.

Emmett slowly shakes his head. Predictable behavior on his part.

"This is Mount Olympus, Home to the Gods" Zeus thunders "And now you stand in the Hall of the Gods, within our Council"

"You're a _goddess_?" Rosalie asks.

"You are here for a reason, vampires" Zeus says, calling attention back to him.

"Brother, give them time" Poseidon chides "They have never seen such as this, and they did not know, as Elenchamoira and Apollo did not see fit to inform them"

"You're _Apollo_?" Edward asks, glaring up at said god "Greek god of the _sun_?"

Apollo smirked back down at him, grabbing my hand "Of course" he says casually "Why not?"

"This is boring" Demeter says loudly before Edward can say anything "All they need is some cereal. They look so thin"

"Lady Demeter, they are vampires. They do not eat cereal" I say slowly.

"Exactly!" she says, causing the vampires to stare.

"You're…Demeter?" Alice asks slowly.

"Who did you think I was?" Demeter asks.

"Just turn them into something more interesting, like a grapevine, and get over it!" Dionysus says, scowling grumpily.

"Do you really want to go back to camp, Dionysus?" Apollo asks grinning and getting an even bigger glare from Edward, though it was nothing compared to some of the ones I had seen Artemis give Apollo.

"We shouldn't hurt them" I say "Let them go free"

"But we can _kill_ them, right?" Ares asks eagerly "They can go straight to Tartarus"

I let my head tilt back for a second, regaining my temper "_No_, Ares. The Volturi would notice"

"I like the idea of turning them into something else, though" Apollo says "How about a violin?" he asks, smiling brightly "I've finally got another daughter who actually plays the instrument. A living violin!" he says "One that can self-tune and sounds good"

"_Better_" I add, muttering "That last boy was awful. You should have given a self-playing violin to him"

Apollo shrugs "I didn't think he wouldn't actually think to _learn_. But what about a flying violin?"

"Idiot!" Artemis says, whacking him over the head "We cannot have _flying violins_ running around. This is the twenty-first century, Apollo. It's not my fault you're still stuck in the Dark ages, where you might have been classified as averagely smart"

"Hey!" Apollo says indignantly "And besides, a _flying_ violin wouldn't _run_ around. Who isn't smart here?"

"QUIET!" Zeus shouts.

At this point in time, I was enjoying the look on the faces of the vampires. It was a dazed, almost wondering, odd expression that I knew was from a few things that they had known for their old life, being knocked away in a blaze of gold light.

Or perhaps that was the first time Apollo and I had sex. I can't remember.

"You shall swear to never reveal our existence, or you shall be killed" Zeus said, leaning forward "Do you understand?"

"That may not be the best way to go with this" Athena says, frowning slightly.

Zeus glares at her before returning his gaze to the Cullens "_Fine_. Who is your leader?" he asks.

"I am" Carlisle says, stepping forward.

"Tell us what you know of us"

Carlisle quickly begins going through different myths, telling different facts until Zeus stopped him midway through a recitation of the legend of Persephone's early life. Of course that would annoy him. "I mean as of now, in the modern age"

"We know nothing" Carlisle admits "Our first contact with you was when Apollo and…" he looked at me.

"Her name is Elenchamoira" Zeus says "Now continue"

"When Apollo and Elenchamoira came to our house earlier and brought us here. We know what you have just told us, but otherwise nothing"

"That is a lie" Zeus says.

Carlisle's eyes widen. I am not surprised. Zeus can act frightening sometimes.

"Today was not coven's first encounter with us" Zeus says "And that is the reason you are here. Edward Cullen, step forward"

Edward slowly does so.

"Elenchamoira believes that you did not inform her fully of your first encounter with us"

Edward shifts nervously, glancing at Apollo with a glare, his eyes skating over me. As he looks around, he appears to realize there was no way out of talking.

"I was at the clearing because of my girlfriend" he says, running a hand through his hair "She seemed…desperate. Kept on saying it was 'life or death'. There was something off. Her eyes were blue, actually" at this he glances at me, at my eyes "She was frantic. I tried to stop her, as I was worried for her health and well-being-"

At this Apollo coughs "I'm sure" he mutters to me. I smile vaguely up at him, and he touches my hand.

"-She wouldn't listen" Edward continues, glaring still as he stares at the bottom of Zeus's throne.

"I'll bet she didn't" Apollo says, winking at me, loudly enough for everyone to clearly hear.

Edward scowls "I finally took her to the clearing. When we got there, a boy managed to step from out of nowhere. Bella said that his name was Nico, I believe"

"We know the boy" Zeus says.

"Then how did Bella know him?" Edward asks, looking confused.

"Just continue. I don't want to sit here forever" Dionysus says, looking annoyed.

"Fine. She talked to him, though I felt he was dangerous, as he smelt of death. He kept on calling her the wrong name, Elle"

At this he glanced again up at me, frowning. I nearly thought he had figured it out, but apparently he hadn't.

"But she didn't notice. She ignored me, and kept talking about some kind of fight. A gang fight, maybe?" he asks. I nearly snort, mentally wondering what on earth he could come up with to say that little 'Bella' was his.

"A car came out of nowhere, on fire. Three teenagers got out, and Bella ran for one of them. Black-haired, a boy"

"Percy" Poseidon says.

"Yes" Edward agrees "Nico said that he was her brother, though Bella is an only child" he glances around "She greeted the others, and asked where someone was…" Edward looks back at Apollo.

"Ah" Zeus nods. [Okay, these are really good, but she's a bit bipolar; at time she wants Edward to live and she's nice to him, but then she gets kinda spiteful and almost seems to hate him. It's a bit confusing.]

"You can skip that" Hermes says, rolling his eyes "I'm sure we _all_ know what happened"

"**Mind if we do that again?**" Apollo asks, nudging me.

I smirk "**I'll enjoy that. Perhaps in front of Edward dearest?**" I ask, thinking of every time he has ever annoyed me. In comparison, I had been but a perfectly trained, meek little puppy. _Nemesis is rubbing off on me_. I think, remembering part of the reason that I had been exiled in the first place. Revenge is sweet, it's true.

Edward scowls "What do you mean by that? What would _my_ girlfriend have to do with _him_?" he asks annoyance and confusion coloring his tone.

I stop myself from throwing my head back and laughing hysterically.

"Just continue" Poseidon says, noticing my aborted giggle as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Many of the gods are trying to stop themselves from smiling, and Aphrodite is holding a fan in front of her face to hide her own grin.

"I – didn't really see what happened after that. I left when…she – started to-"

Poseidon nods obvious signs of trying to not smile appearing.

A smirk appears on my face.

"Yes, that correlates closely with what Elenchamoira told us" Zeus says "Though she made mention to far harsher words being spoken"

"How would Elle know what had happened? She was not there" Edward says, now even more annoyed.

"Please do not call me that" I say "It is closely associated with people I know extremely well"

"What is your name really?" Emmett asks "Elench-" he cuts off, obviously wondering exactly how to say it.

"I am Elenchamoira, Goddess of Ideas, Thoughts, Mind and Destiny, controller of Fate and protégée of Athena and Nemesis" I say. The designs on my clothes flare once, and Alice looks in awe at the dress. Rosalie narrows her eyes, and Emmett tilts his head in probable confusion.

It's true, I understand. Athena and I have a rather…odd relationship. At first, she didn't like me because of my father, but after a while (read: one hundred years) we got to a steady friendship. Then we argued over a few things, I did something, she got angry, we stopped talking to each other, we reconciled, and the whole thing begins again. I often bless her children, and she mine, though most of the demigods don't notice it.

"Please tell us what you have been doing for some time" Zeus says, looking over at me.

I smile lightly "About eighteen or so years ago, I had gotten angry"

"And you nearly destroyed everything!" Athena says, losing her calm for a second "Some of those things were _important_"

I wave a hand "Besides what I actually did, suffice to say that it was somewhat…"

"Catastrophic?"

"Disastrous?"

"Awful?" a few gods offered, including Athena.

"Large" I say, before stepping forward and shrinking to the Cullens' height.

They eye me with a slight amount of fear. Or a rather large amount, but I was feeling generous for their egos. At least for a few of them. I wasn't quite so for Esme and Carlisle's oldest son. Though I still didn't understand why they hadn't figured it out. I hadn't even used a different name. Elle and Bella are very similar. Do they place so much on looks?

"As punishment though, I was to be exiled as a mortal for twenty years"

Alice frowns "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Dionysus has been exiled longer for chasing after a nymph, one of Artemis' Hunters" I say "But I was given a mortal's body and placed with a couple who raised me. I was to have no contact with the gods save Camp Half-Blood"

"What is-?"

I raise a hand "Perhaps later" I say "My life was roughly the same of a normal mortal, though I kept my mind during my tenure as a baby. I went to Camp during my teenage years, and went to school. However, the War came up, and my father needed assistance to defend Atlantis. Therefore, I was recruited back in, leaving my mortal home as my father restored me to my natural form. At the victory, my father returned me to my mortal form, but forgot to proper mask my eyes before he left. I was slightly desperate, not knowing the proper outcome and welfare of my friends and family. So I swam back to where my mortal father was living, in hopes someone had contacted him. He had no real information, but someone from Camp Half-Blood had messaged him that they had set up a place where a few of my friends would come to tell me details. Four of my demigod friends, including my half-brother came to see me, as well as Apollo himself. I came back to Olympus, and we had reported what had occurred. From that, Zeus sent Apollo and I to bring you here, as Edward had seen a little too much. That takes us to the present"

The Cullens look struck.

"When…you were in your mortal form" Alice asks slowly "Where did you live?"

I smile at them "Until about two years ago, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona with the mortal faking my mother. Two years ago, I decided to make a little quick travel, and went to stay with a person who would call himself my father. He lived, and still lives, in Forks, Washington"

"Bella?" Alice finally asks, and I carefully weave the Mist around me to look again as Bella Swan.

"Bella!" she says, running for me and wrapping her arms around me. I quickly hug her back before stepping back.

"Why did you lie to us?" Rosalie asks, and I smile at her.

"I was not to reveal myself during the exile. After all, what would you even say? What would you do?" I ask as I strip away the Mist again.

"Bella, you're immortal?" Edward slowly asks "I won't have to turn you!" he says, smiling.

I arch an eyebrow "Do not call me that, Mr. Cullen" I say, stepping further back.

"Bella, you can come here" Edward says, his voice dropping to seem soothing.

"Really?" Apollo says, coming down and appearing to a mortal height "Why should she?" he asks as he wraps an arm around my waist, pressing his lips to my temple for a second.

"Get away from her!" Edward growls, starting towards us.

"Please stop, Mr. Cullen" I say "You are mistaking me for your soulmate"

"What?" Edward halts and looks at me "What do you mean, Bella? You are my soulmate!"

"She never was, never has been" Apollo says "Now back away so that we can get done with this. My girlfriend and I have some _things_ to do" he stresses "Come on Elle"

"Stay away from her!" Edward yells, running towards us.

I turn my face, and he bounces off of a shimmering blue shield. Apollo shakes a finger "Let me tell you something" he says as he walks towards the vampire "Elenchamoira has never been _yours_. I sincerely doubt she's been anyone's"

I laugh, tinkling exactly as vampires will sometimes "Oh, there have been times, Apollo. Times I've been _yours_, at least" I say as I tuck a hand into his arm.

Edward looks…broken. I momentarily have a flicker of emotion for him. It burns off quickly though, because I can still see the shade of a girl with short, wedge-cut dark hair, golden eyes and a smile next to him. A vampire, not a goddess. And besides, at least his _actual_ soulmate shouldn't get very angry at him…or at least, not very often.

"Bella…" he whispers "I'm so sorry"

A startled chime of laughter breaks away from me, and I hold a hand to my mouth "Sorry for _what_?" I ask.

"For making you do this" he says, and any pity or emotion I had for him is dissolved by acidic disgust.

"He's still on the idea that this isn't me" I stage-whisper to Apollo, holding a hand to hide my lips "Vampires were supposed to have better mind-capacity, but perhaps animal blood reduced their brain" I say.

"Or it's just him" Apollo says "I can believe _that_, at least"

"Yes, the others seem smarter, at least" I say, getting rid of any thought to be nice to him. I usually tried to stop any harsh breakups, but this one was…needed.

Three people suddenly flicker around Edward, and I stop myself from frowning and giving away the secret as I continue talking. "Maybe it's just the person? After all, he spends so much time talking about how amazing he is, how damned. A perfect, damned predator" I laugh "Not a very good one, at least" I say as my grip tightens on Apollo's arm for a moment. We need to move this conversation towards the deep end.

After all, one must of _course_ help Destiny and Fate go their course, should not they?

"Bella, don't do this" Edward whispers, and I smile.

"Do what? Tell the truth? Is it so? The terrible vampire, doomed by truth? Come along, Apollo. If this is what vampires truly are, I do not wish to be near them more"

Apollo smirks at me "What my lady wishes is my command" he says, sweeping an elegant bow and leading me away.


End file.
